Alone
by Cause I am Stupid
Summary: Kesendirian, hal yang begitu familiar bagi seorang Miko bernama Kikyo. Walau terlihat tegar, tapi di dalam hatinya ia merasa risih dengan hal seperti ini. Harapannya adalah bersama orang yang sudah membuatnya menjadi seorang yang konyol tersebut. / Canon Universe


**Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi**

**ALONE by Cause I am Stupid**

Laki-laki itu menatap ke arah langit petang yang mulai berganti menjadi malam dengan mata emasnya. Dicengkramnya pakaian berwarna merah yang menyampuli tubuhnya. Di dadanya terasa ada rasa yang menyakitkan, rasa yang membuatnya sesak. Hatinya bagaikan dirobek-robek dengan sebilah pedang—atau senjata tajam lainnya dengan kasar. Inuyasha menengokkan kepalanya ke ujung kakinya.

Ah, rasa rindukah?

Seulas senyum miris terulas, karena pikirannya lagi-lagi tertuju pada—mengingat— gadis itu lagi. Gadis yang begitu berharga baginya... yang menurutnya adalah topik yang memang selalu dipikirkan otaknya setiap harinya.

.

Gadis itu terengah-engah. Lagi-lagi Shinidamachuu merah! Tak lama kemudian tubuhnya terebah ke atas tanah. Walau begitu, dia tetap bertekad hidup... dia tak menyerah sama sekali. Diambilnya panahnya dengan lemah dan segera ditariknya— dilepaskannya— hingga mengenai siluman itu. Berhasil...

.

Seulas senyuman menyeringai tersungging di bibirnya. Tapi, walaupun siluman tersebut telah binasa, dia sudah kehilangan cukup banyak tenaga... dia sudah melemah. Tadi, Shinidama keluar dari tubuhnya begitu saja. Dengan segera, tanpa diperintah lagi— Shindamachu terbang membawa dan memasukkan kembali Shinidama ke dalam tubuh Kikyo.

.

Tiba-tiba saja, indera penciuman Inuyasha yang tajam—sebagai inu-hanyou— terasa tertusuk sebuah bau. Dia mengendusnya lagi... Dan dia menyadari ini adalah bau—yang pemiliknya baru saja dia pikirkan sesaat tadi. _Bau ini?!_

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Inuyasha segera bergegas berjalan menuju tempat—yang diyakininya adalah tempat 'dia' sekarang berada. Tak diacuhkannya teriakan gadis reinkarnasi'nya' yang menyebut-nyebut namanya.

.

_Bagus_, batin Kikyo setelah merasakan tubuhnya telah berisikan Shinidama lagi, walau tubuhnya masih menderita karena tadi menerima shoki Naraku. Tapi, Kikyo memang gadis yang tegar. Tak diacuhkannya itu dan dia segera dilangkahkannya kakinya untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Namun, tetap saja! Tubuh Kikyo belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Dirinya pun jatuh di atas rerumputan hijau. Iris cokelatnya menatap ke atas—memandangi langit yang biru tersebut, yang dihiasi dengan kelap-kelip bintang. Entah kenapa Kikyo terpaku dan pandangannya melekat pada pemandangan itu, tak beranjak sama sekali seolah-olah membeku begitu saja.

Kikyo mengubah posisinya. Didudukkannya tubuhnya. Entah kenapa suatu niat terbesit begitu saja di benaknya, _Ah, biarlah aku tinggal dulu disini untuk sementara_...

Melengkunglah bibir Kikyo menjadi sebuah senyum... yang tercipta begitu saja. Bukan untuk melampiaskan kegembiraannya—tunggu, memangnya dia bergembira?—atau berusaha mengurangi penderitaannya.

_Inuyasha_, gadis itu membatin dalam hatinya. _Aku bisa merasakan auramu di sekitar sini... Apa yang kau inginkan?_

Tak ada jawaban. Hanya hening dan terpaan angin yang menyambut pertanyaan dalam lubuk hatinya. Tentu saja! Pertanyaan itu bahkan tanpa suara, dan tak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya...

Pandangannya terpaku lagi pada langit biru yang begitu gelap. Diaturnya kelima jarinya agar bersilangan dengan jari yang sama—dari tangan yang berbeda. Dia pun melamun melihat keindahan pemandangan yang sebenarnya tidak jarang ditemuinya tersebut—dia bisa melihatnya setiap malam. Tapi entah kenapa, hari ini langit bagaikan berbeda dari biasanya. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana—ah, mungkinkah di otaknya waktu seolah berputar lagi?

.

**Fifty years ago...**

.

Gadis itu mengoleskan lipstik di bibir atasnya maupun bawahnya. Dipandanginya refleksi dirinya di cermin tanpa bingkai. Bibirnya yang teroles lipstik tersebut membentuk penyimpulan yang membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik.

Disentuhnya pipi moleknya dengan kelima jarinya dengan lembut. Tak dilepaskannya itu. Dia terpana melihat dirinya sendiri lewat cermin tersebut.

_Baru kali ini aku merias diri... seperti wanita biasa._

Begitu senang dirinya. Di dalam lubuk hati terdalamnya, dia sangat berterimakasih pada Inuyasha akan pemberian sederhana itu—yang tapi masih saja membuatnya benar-benar senang... dan juga... meringankan penderitaannya untuk menjadi wanita yang tak biasa.

Semoga aku bisa menjaga baik-baik lipstik ini... dan juga... aku berharap—suatu saat nanti aku akan bisa benar-benar menjadi wanita biasa...

.

**At the moment...**

.

"Hmph..." Kikyo tersenyum sambil menghembuskan nafas tertahan,mengingat saat-saat dia—menurutnya—adalah orang konyol yang menginginkan kebebasan. Dia sekarang sadar, hal-hal konyol dan mustahil yang diinginkannya takkan terpenuhi... Takkan pernah.

Tiba-tiba saja, indera tajam Kikyo merasakan ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Dengan tegas dia berseru, "Siapa?!" Dari persembunyiannya di balik pohon, seorang anak kecil muncul. Kikyo langsung menghela napas pelan. "Kohaku...?"

"Hai, Kikyo-sama," jawab Kohaku sambil mendekati gadis Miko tersebut.

"Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Kikyo, lalu Kohaku pun menunjukkan benda yang tadi disembunyikannya di balik punggungnya. "Kayu bakar...?"

"Ya," jawab Kohaku—lalu jawabannya juga disertai dengan anggukan pelan. "Hari ini, malam begitu dingin, 'kan, Kikyo-sama?"

Giliran Kikyo untuk menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ya," sahutnya kemudian. "...Kohaku, tolong ambil beberapa tanaman obat."

"B-Baik!" Kohaku menyanggupi, lalu dia pergi, tapi tersandung batu.

Dengan tenang Kikyo berkata sambil mendekati Kohaku, "Maaf, Kohaku... aku tahu kau masih melemah karena kau juga menerima shoki... Biar kuobati..."

Walaupun dirinya sendiri masih kurang sehat— tapi, masih bisa mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Itulah Kikyo... gadis yang baik hati yang namun seolah-olah menyembunyikan sifatnya tersebut pada beberapa orang.

"T-Tidak apa-apa, Kikyo-sama!" kilah Kohaku. "Aku akan tetap pergi!"

Kikyo mendesah pelan, lalu dia pun menyuruh Shindamachu miliknya untuk membawa Kohaku pergi.

"K-Kikyo-sama...?!" tanya Kohaku yang bingung karena tiba-tiba saja makhluk-makhluk itu mengapitnya dan berusaha membawanya.

"Jangan berontak... Kohaku. Mereka akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat Shikigami-ku berada," Kikyo menenangkan. "Kau masih melemah... jangan memaksakan diri." Kohaku pun menurut, dan Kikyo menatap ke langit lagi, dihidupkannya api dari kayu bakar di depannya.

_Jangan memaksakan diri_... di benak Kikyo terlintas lagi kata-kata yang tadi diucapkan olehnya. Dia mengingat lagi saat Inuyasha menyuruhnya untuk tidak memaksakan diri melawan Naraku saat dia belum sembuh sepenuhnya.

Ah. Inuyasha, ya... nama itu lewat lagi. Kikyo memejamkan kelopak matanya. Di alam bawah sadarnya dia mengingat segala ekspresi Inuyasha yang pernah dia lihat.

Tertidurlah dirinya dengan posisi duduk. Dan dia pun bermimpi—yang pasti akan dikatainya 'mimpi konyol' setelah sadar.

.

"Kikyo... aku mencintaimu... Shikon no Tama sudah kita rebut dari Naraku dan kita kumpulkan... Kita sudah membunuh Naraku... Penganggu sudah lenyap... Aku akan menjadi manusia... dan kau menjadi wanita biasa. Kita bisa bersama... seperti yang diinginkan kita dulu, Kikyo."

"Inuyasha..."

"Kikyo! Marilah kita berdua... hidup bersama."

"Ya, aku juga menginginkan itu... Inuyasha..."

.

Tapi sayang, mimpi yang sebenarnya indah tersebut diganggu dengan jatuhnya aliran rintik-rintik air hujan. Sang pemilik iris cokelat pun menyadarinya dan membuka kelopak matanya.

Kehangatan sekilas yang diberikan kayu bakar tersebut pun hilang ditelan hujan, karena api dari kayu bakar itu mati. Kikyo tidak menggubrisnya dan tidak mempedulikannya. Dibiarkannya sekujur tubuhnya dibasahi oleh air bening tersebut. Disadarinya yang tadi dia mimpikan dan dia pun mengomentari dirinya dalam hati, _Ternyata aku masih orang konyol seperti dulu_.

Lalu... apa hanya sekedar halusinasi atau apa—di tengah hujan Kikyo melihat bintang yang seolah-olah jatuh. Dia tertegun dan mulai membatin, Konon, kalau kita mengucapkan permintaan saat bintang jatuh... permintaan itu akan terkabul.

Dia langsung tersenyum mengejek dirinya sendiri. Itu hanya mitos yang tidak masuk akal. Bintang yang jatuh bisa mengabulkan permintaan? Hal itu sendiri sebenarnya tidak dipercayai oleh sang Miko.

Tapi, dia mengingat lagi mimpinya tadi. Mimpi yang membuktikan dirinya masih berharap untuk—

"Kalau memang itu benar... tapi kurasa ini benar-benar hal yang mustahil. Benarkah kau bisa mengabulkan permintaan ini, bintang...?" tanya Kikyo yang terkesan seperti orang konyol di matanya—lagi. Tapi tak diacuhkannya itu.

_Aku benar-benar berharap..._

Kikyo meletakkan lengannya agar menyilang—telapak tangannya di depan pundaknya, dan lengannya tersilang di depan dadanya.

_aku benar-benar masih berharap untuk hidup bersamanya... _

Setelah diucapkannya itu, 'bintang' tersebut hilang, diiringi menetesnya air mata dari pelupuk mata sang Miko. Dia merasa ini akan aman-aman saja... dan tidak akan membuat kelemahannya terlihat. Toh, air mata ini hanyalah terlihat seperti air hujan yang membasahi pipinya. Setelahnya, dia menutup lagi kelopak matanya. Sebelum dia benar-benar tertidur, terdengar suara jeritan yang cukup keras.

"KIKYOOO!"

Kikyo tersentak. Dia tahu benar suara ini. Suara yang pemiliknya baru saja diungkapkan dalam hatinya—adalah obyek dari keinginannya.

"Kikyo! Hujan-hujanan begini!" ujar Inuyasha—refleks mendekap tubuh Miko tersebut untuk menghangatkannya.

"I-Inuyasha..." Kikyo pun merasa bingung kenapa saat ini dia tidak menolak perlakuan Inuyasha tersebut.

"Tidak baik untuk kesehatan, Kikyo..." ucap Inuyasha sambil memeluknya semakin erat.

Ah... Nyaman sekali—kehangatan yang melebihi kehangatan yang diberikan oleh kayu bakar tadi—walaupun sekarang sedang hujan... Entah kenapa kedinginan tadi bagaikan menguap tanpa bekas digantikan dengan kehangatan yang begitu menyamankan, entah kenapa, kedinginan hujan seperti tak ada artinya sama sekali...

_Aku... aku benar-benar berharap untuk... terus berada dalam posisi seperti ini..._

_Tapi..._

"Inuyasha..." terdengar suara yang lembut dari Kikyo. "Kembalilah ke tempat mereka..."

"Kikyo! Tapi—"

Kata-kata Inuyasha dipotong dengan cepat oleh seruan Kikyo, "Cepat!"

Inuyasha terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Wakatta," jawabnya pelan, hanya dengan satu kata—satu kata yang mampu membuat sang Miko tertegun.

Satu kata yang mengandung nada kekecewaan, nada yang mengatakan seolah tetap ingin tinggal.

Tidak... aku tidak inginmenyakitimu, kumohon mengertilah... inilah yang terbaik.

Inuyasha mulai beranjak untuk pergi...

_Dia akan pergi bukan, 'kan? Dia akan meninggalkanku, 'kan...?_ batin sang Miko sementara iris coklatnya menatap erat sosok belakang Inuyasha yang semakin menjauh. _Kenapa terasa begitu...sesak...? Konyol! Aku yang menyuruhnya pergi, 'kan?!_

Semakin lama sosoknya semakin menjauh...

Tak apa... sejak awal sampai sekarang aku memang selalu sendirian.

Sosok Inuyasha pun semakin lama semakin hilang ditelan kegelapan malam.

Dan sampai kapanpun akan selalu sendiri.

.

**OWARI**

G-Gaje! Feelnya masih gak dapet =o=" Yosh, jaa~

Stupid regards,

~CauseIamStupid


End file.
